danmacgregorfandomcom-20200213-history
Rat
'Rat '(also known as Mr. Rat or Ratty) is one of the main characters in The Wind In The Willows. The Film Rat is first seen in his boat rowing on the river bank. He meets Mole and invites him to row with him. He tells Mole about the river and keeps saying: "There's nothing hardly worth doing than messing about in Boats." While he is daydreaming he accidently crahes the back of his boat near the edge of the bank, both friends laugh. Rat then invites Mole to have a Riverside picnic with him. Mole immediately agrees. Rat packs the food and they arrive at the edge of the bank. He starts going over all the things he's bought which is too much for Mole to take, which surprises him very much. While they are having their picnic, they see Badger. Rat invites him to join him, but being a hater of society, Badger goes home which prompts Rat into telling Mole where he lives: The Wild Wood, a dark and dangerous place that he never goes to. Suddenly they are interupted by the Chief Weasel and his Henchman who persuade Mole that they're not all bad. But Rat tells Mole firmly that he is not going to the Wild Wood and neither should he. After they finish their picnic, Mole offers to pack his picnic basket. He invites Mole to stay at his cozy home and when he suddenly mentions Toad Hall, his friend is eager to see it and meet Toad. So they set off, this time with Rat playing a song on the accordian while Mole does the rowing. They arrive at Toad Hall and Rat starts describing to Mole what kind of person Toad is, a good person despite his boasting and conceit and very ambitious. Toad opens the doors and greets them warmingly. Rat enquires about Toad's rowing, but his friend tells him that he gave it up long ago and takes him and Mole to a canary yellow gypsy caravan pulled by a white horse named Alfred. Rat isn't too pleased when Toad wants them to go with him on a trip on the same afternoon, but after seeing how much Mole was looking forward to it, he agrees. Soon they are off down the open road with Rat already starting to miss his river. Later that night Mole tells his friend that they can can go home, but faithful Rat decides to stick by Toad untill the trip is over. Next Morning they set off down the road again untill they are interupted by a honking noise in the distance. A black motorcar speeds by and knocks the caravan over on it's side leaving it in an awful mess. Rat shouts angrilly at them and shakes his fists. While Mole is trying to calm down Alfred, Rat sees Toad sitting on the road with a obscene expression on his face which starts off his latest craze of motorcars. Rat and Mole are at Rat's riverbank house watching Toad driving down the road and getting into loads of crashes. Mole tells him how worried he is about Toad, but Rat assures him that he'll soon grow out of this craze, even though he has doubts himself. After a while Rat decides that something should be done about Toad and that the only person he may listen to is Badger. Mole wants to go off straight away, but his friend tells him that it's late and may snow, so Mole sneaks out while Rat is asleep. Later Rat wakes up and finds a note left by Mole that he's gone to the Wild Wood to find Badger. Arming himself with two pistols and a thick stick sets off to find him. After much searching he finds Mole lying at the bottom of a slope where he'd fallen. Together they try to get home when Mole suddenly trips over a door scraper. Rat then finds a mat and after some scraping away of the snow finally find Badger's house. They use the knocker and Badger invites them in. After hearing about Toad's antics, Badger decides that the three of them should go and covert him. Rat agrees. Next Morning, they wait outside Toad Hall and Toad comes out for another drive in his motorcar. When he refuses to promise not to touch another motorcar, Rat and Mole take him inside to the library trying to persuade his friend that it's for his own good. They wait outside while Badger has a stern talk with Toad. Later Badger comes out with Toad saying that he's seen the error of his ways but Toad refuses once again to give up motorcars, so they lock him in his bedroom and decide to guard him day and night. One Morning, it's Rat's turn to guard Toad, but the cunning animal persuades him that he's ill when he asks for a lawyer and while Rat goes down to discuss matters with Badger and Mole, Toad escapes from the window of his bedroom and Mole and Rat chase after him while Badger continues to look after Toad Hall. Suddenly they give up the chase and Rat suddenly sees Mole stopping and tells him to keep up, but when he sees his friend upset he discovers how much Mole misses his old home and smelt it during the chase. Rat sees how selfish he's been and together they go off to find Mole's home called Mole End. As they find the house, Rat goes inside very impressed by the layout and atmosphere of the house, despite his friend starting to regret that he brought him there and that he has no food to give him. But Rat keeps a positive attitude and tells Mole to keep searching. Carol Singers arrive at the house and the two friends invite them in for food and drink. Inside one of the Carol Singers say that Toad has been arrested, Rat is shocked, but knew that Toad's antics would one day get him into trouble. He is later seen back at his home with Mole and Toad suddenly appears after escaping from prison and they tell him that while he was away, the Weasels had knocked out Badger and taken over Toad Hall. Badger suddenly appears and tells them that he has an idea to get Toad Hall back. Rat watches through a telescope and sees that the weasels have even changed the flag and increased the amount of centuries outside the gate. Toad suddenly appears and the three discuss a secret tunnel as a route to getting into the hall. Mole appears in Toad's washerwoman disguise that he wore while breaking out of prison telling them that he scared the Weasels into thinking that there will several deadly animals attacking them, Badger is very pleased and they start putting their plan into action. That night, they go through the secret passage and after hearing the Weasels celebrating their good fortune and making fun of Toad, they break in and start attacking them with Mole using a cricket bat, Rat using a sword and Badger thumping them with all his might. Toad who is swinging from a chandelier lands hard on the Chief Weasel. The animals all celebrate their victory. Later at the River Bank, Rat is sorting out his boat while Badger is painting on his canvas and Mole is painting the house, when Toad suddenly flies over and nearly knocks them all over. They're furious and Rat angrilly shakes his fist and calls him a maniac. He watches with the others as Toad's aeroplane brakes down and crashes into river. After the end credits, he is seen with Mole and Badger helping Toad out of the river. TV Series Rat still loves the beautiful river and even lets children come in sometimes. He lost his river when the humans decided to build a railway where he lived, but he got it back after the humans decided to build their railway around it. He is mostly seen helping out his three friends, mostly solving problems involving Toad's crazes. Personality Rat is a kind and noble friend, ready to help in any way possible though sometimes a little bit stubborn when it comes to his opinions and shows some stern when it comes to Toad's silly crazes. He is very good friends with another River Banker called Otter who share their events and pastimes with each other. He likes to spend his time writing poetry, songs, going for rows in his boat, visiting his friends and having picnics. Rat is very devoted to his river, but shows even greater devotion to his friends. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Wind In The Willows Characters Category:ITV characters Category:1980s characters Category:Mice